


Care

by 00Aredhel00



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clark Tells the Truth, Clex - Freeform, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Person Lex Luthor, Lex Finds Out, M/M, Protective Lex, because canon treats those two really poorly, but not too angsty or fluffy, especially Lex, sorta - they're already together but very recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Aredhel00/pseuds/00Aredhel00
Summary: Lex visits the Kents with an unpleasant surprise.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> My first Smallville story but probably not my last. Canon needs as many fix-its as it can get :D
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'm German and English, so English is obviously not my first language.

It wasn’t the first time Clark seriously contemplated blurting out the change in his relationship with Lex. And now, sitting in front of the TV with his parents on late afternoon, it also wasn’t the first time he decided that it was a better idea not to do that just yet.   
How could he tell them that two months ago his best friend had become so much more when his father already hated said friendship? He was only 17 and would be for several months more. If his father wanted to stop Clark and Lex from seeing each other – and he would want to – he would probably hardly see his now boyfriend until he was 18 and at the moment that seemed like the worst outcome possible.  
So he kept his mouth shut despite wanting nothing more than share his happiness with his parents.   
While he was still thinking about this, the roar of an engine with a lot of horsepower could be heard in their driveway.   
Surprised, Clark looked up to see Lex’s new black Lamborghini there. What was he doing here at that time? Only yesterday he had lamented about how he was going to spend the whole afternoon and probably early evening in a meeting that would be so boring that it would possibly result in brain death.  
And yet here he was.   
Usually Clark would have smiled in anticipation to see him, but there was so much wrong right now.   
It had started with his driving. Usually Lex did his best to drive reasonably when there was a chance that Jonathan Kent was around. The frown on his father’s face told Clark that he did not consider the roaring engine, the speed or the full break in front of the house reasonable.   
Also, Clark knew the look on Lex’s face, sure, but thankfully it had never been directed at him or his family. Clark swallowed hard. Now there was no one else and the blank look on his face, the stony expression in his eyes as he swiftly walked towards the farm house could only be aimed at one of them.   
The door swung open. None of the usual politeness Lex always displayed towards the Kents, despite Jonathan’s own rude behaviour. The door slammed shut and Clark flinched involuntarily.   
When Lex came into the living room, Jonathan was already on his feet, glaring at him. “What the hell is this about, Luthor?”  
Martha and Clark exchanged uncomfortable and puzzled glances.  
“We need to talk, Mr. Kent. All of us.”  
As if owning the place, Lex walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, on which he placed a white envelope which Clark hadn’t noticed before, obviously expecting to be joined by the Kents.  
Everyone followed him, although it was easy to tell that Jonathan was fuming.   
Lex looked at him with an icy cold expression that made Clark almost shiver. What the hell was wrong? He knew how very much Lex wanted to be accepted by Clark’s family. Why was he behaving like this?  
When he spoke, his voice was steel. “I don’t care what you are keeping from me. I don’t care why my Porsche was opened up as if someone had used a giant can opener on it. I also don’t that no one wants to tell me why Clark is capable of getting from here to my mansion within seconds when he thinks I might be in any danger. I don’t care if it’s because of the meteor rocks, healthy diet or because he’s an alien from outer space.” He cut off Jonathan’s attempt to speak by simply lifting his hand. His voice, if was possible, grew even colder. “I would, however, appreciate it, if you applied the same amount of care to other aspects of your lives.”   
He pushed the envelope towards them. “That’s what I received this morning together with a letter that I already disposed of.”  
Gingerly, a very pale Martha Kent took the envelope and Clark felt physically ill when he saw pictures of himself, lifting Jonathan’s car, so he could easily change the tires. Pictures of him lifting the tractor so Jonathan could once more repair the old thing.  
One look at his parents told him that they just as horrified as he was.  
“Burn them and don’t worry about it.”   
Dumbfounded, they all looked up at Lex again.   
Clark didn’t understand. Don’t worry about it? Someone knew about him! Someone had seen this and there were photos to prove it! How could he not be worried?  
“If you look again, the negatives are also in the envelope.”  
“But … the person who made these … what will he do?” Martha’s voice was fearful, more fearful than Clark had ever heard her.  
“He’s busy buying his own private island for all I know. Or new trousers to begin with.” Lex leaned back and looked at them. “I paid his price. And the money came with the clear indication of what will happen to him if he messes with you again.”  
“What did you pay?” Jonathan’s voice was very quiet and all colour had left his face.  
“It doesn’t matter. That’s not the point Mr. Kent. The point is that there were far too many lucky coincidences for my taste.” He leaned forward again, his forearms on the table, looking Jonathan firmly in the eyes. “First, this person was from Smallville, he knew Clark and I are friends, which is why he came to me in the first place. Otherwise he might have gone to the government, some lab or scientists, or worst case: my father. The government or labs I might be able to bribe or threaten, although there will certainly be some who would give their right hand to lay the other on Clark, but as soon as my father is behind it, there’s nothing I will be able to do. There’s no way in the world I could convince him to give up on something like that.”   
He allowed them a moment to let this sink in, then he continued. His voice wasn’t as cold anymore, but still very matter-of-factly. His face didn’t show any emotions. “Then there’s the fact that my assistant usually opens my mail and as the envelope was only addressed to Lex Luthor and not marked confidential or personal or whatever, she would have opened it and then someone else would have seen the pictures. I generally trust her, but with this …” He gestured to the photos that still lay on the table and trailed off. “Fortunately, she called in sick this morning and as I was waiting for an important document, I opened the mail myself.” He sighed. “As I said, too many lucky coincidences. You may feel save on your farm, but it is not exactly Fort Knox.”  
Clark couldn’t remember ever feeling so miserably in his entire life.   
Well, in fact, he did remember one occasion. Two months ago, when he had confessed his feelings to Lex, his friend’s reaction had been … no reaction at all, then a feeble excuse for having to leave immediately and 24 hours of radio silence. Clark had sent him like 20 text and speech messages, apologizing, begging him to call, reassuring him that he would not bring this up again, as long as he hadn’t ruined their friendship.   
Then Lex had turned up in Clark’s loft in the barn, said he was sorry, but he didn’t think that this was a good idea. As it had turned out, it hadn’t been because Lex didn’t feel the same way, but because the men in his family had a history of making their partners unhappy, to say it mildly. He had been afraid to start a relationship with someone he truly cared about because he might end up hurting this person, hurting Clark. Clark had reassured him that he trusted him more than anybody, except his parents, had told him over and over again, that Lex wasn’t like his father or any other Luthor before that, that he was a good person. Eventually, Lex had given in, under the condition, that Clark would immediately tell him, if he did something wrong.   
And now he had been the one who had paid what was probably an absurd amount of money for their thoughtlessness, who had obviously dropped all work today, including an important meeting, because he had had to get that money, bring it to the one who had taken the pictures and make sure that this guy would not bother them again. And now Clark also understood the reason for his behaviour earlier.   
He had spent the day terrified. Terrified that something wouldn’t go according to plan, that something would go wrong when handing over of the money or that this would happen again and this time it would not be Lex who’d receive the photos. And Lex never showed fear, least of all in front of anyone who wasn’t Clark. So he had chosen anger instead. And to be fair, they deserved it.   
There was something else that weighed heavily on him: He hadn’t told Lex his secret yet. He had planned to, but he had been too afraid. Not because he didn’t trust Lex, there was something else he feared much more than betrayal.   
For at least a minute or two now, everyone had been silent, nobody seemed to know what to say, so Clark said very, very quietly “Alien from outer space”, quoting Lex from earlier, not looking up.   
He knew everyone was staring at him.   
Typically, it was Lex who found his voice first. “Come again?”  
Now he looked up met into his boyfriend’s eyes. If he was still his boyfriend or even his friend. Who wanted to be with someone who wasn’t even from the same planet? “I’m an alien. I’m not from this planet, my ship came down with the meteorites.” Before Lex could say anything, he continued in a rushed voice, his tone begging Lex to believe his next words. “I didn’t not tell you because I don’t trust you, I was afraid you’d run for the hills as soon as you found out. Or at least for Metropolis. And that I’d never see you again. You’ve been … my best friend for almost three years. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
For a moment Lex just stared at him, then the corners of his lips twitched upward ever so slightly. “Clark, I’m disappointed you still underestimate my nerves. Why would I run? My father is the literal devil – do you see me running? A mere alien can’t shock me.”  
Clark couldn’t help it, a small laugh escaped him and Lex finally gave him a real smile. He knew Lex well enough to interpret this reaction the right way. He didn’t hate him, not for being careless, not for keeping this from him.   
He wouldn’t lose him for being what he was.   
To his surprise, even Martha escaped a giggle. It might have been a little hysterical, but nobody commented on that.   
Only Jonathan remained silent, thoughtful.   
When everyone else was quiet again, it was he who spoke. “I don’t know … how to thank you for that.” He looked at Lex. “You’re right, I’ve been careless and that endangered him needlessly. And considering I will never be able to pay you back, I’m not sure I want to know what amount you paid today.” He was clearly ashamed of this.   
“Mr. Kent.” Lex’s voice was calm again. “Please don’t worry about the money. That was the least of my concerns today. And you don’t have to thank me. I know you don’t think very highly of me, but I wasn’t thinking of the money when I came here admittedly a little angrily. I just want you to be more careful. If you believe it or not, Clark is very important to me and I don’t want anything to happen to him. And please don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about what he just told me.”   
Jonathan sighed, leaning back, but never taking his eyes off Lex. “I think I owe you an apology.” His voice was still quiet, but also very sincere. He held Lex’s gaze. “The way I’ve treated you from day one is unforgivable. To assume that you’re like your father without knowing you was highly unfair. You probably shouldn’t even forgive me for that. Still, thank you for being a good friend to Clark. I certainly wasn’t helping.”  
Clark felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He had wanted this so much and being able to read Lex’s body language, even if to most people he had the perfect poker face, he could easily tell that this meant just as much to him as it did to Clark.   
“Thank you, Mr. Kent.” His voice was quiet, controlled, but maybe a bit too controlled. Even to his parents this should be obvious. “And don’t worry. There have always been people who judged me for my name and there probably always will be. You’re the first to apologize, though, so in my book we’re good.”  
God, how much Clark wanted to hug him right now!   
He took a deep breath. It was probably now or never. Before he could think about it too much, he spoke up again. “Ok, I guess it’s time for another big revelation.” He looked from his parents to Lex and couldn’t help but grin broadly. “Is that panic in your eyes, Mr. Luthor? I’m shocked.”  
Lex raised his eyebrows. “Does your father really own a shotgun?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s loaded.”  
“Great,” he commented drily.   
Clark looked back at his parents who just gave him confused looks, although he was pretty sure there was something more than confusion in his mother’s eyes. Had she guessed already?   
“Well, Lex and I … We’re not just … friends anymore.” He gave them a sheepish half-smile. “We’ve been more for … like two months. I love him.” The last sentence had come out without any stammer or hesitation. He did love Lex and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. And he desperately wished for his parents to approve.  
The silence that followed was broken by Lex’s steady voice. “And I love your son.”   
Clark’s smile grew wider and he reached across the table to grab Lex’s hand and was rewarded with a gentle squeeze.   
His parents exchanged glances, then Jonathan sighed. “Well, does anyone else need a drink?”   
“Yes, please.” Lex didn’t let go of Clark’s hand as he said this and probably had no idea how much his boyfriend appreciated the gesture. He knew Lex wasn’t big on showing his feelings in front of other people.   
“I take one, too”, Martha said as she smiled at the two of them.   
“Me too.”   
“Nice try, buddy.” Jonathan looked pointedly at his son, got up and turned around. Then he once more turned back to the table to look at Lex. “You don’t let him drink at your place, do you?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Dad, I was joking.” Clark rolled his eyes.  
Jonathan just nodded, left the room and returned with of what Clark was sure had to be the cheapest Whiskey Lex had ever touched.   
To his boyfriend’s credit, he didn’t say a word as he let go of Clark’s hand to accept the glass Jonathan offered.  
Martha did the same and they all enjoyed their drink.   
Well, some more than others, Clark observed, as Lex took a sip and casually put the glass down in front of him on the table. Clark bit back a grin.  
“This is really serious for you? Believe me, I’m not trying to offend you again, Lex. I just want to make sure. You’re an experienced man und Clark is … well, 17.”  
“I know, Sir. And I assure you that until some months ago it wasn’t anything but friendship. But even then, Clark was the most important person in my life. This couldn’t be more serious for me.”  
Clark gave him a somewhat watery smile and Jonathan nodded. “I guess I’ve been an idiot for long enough, so I’m not going to start again. Just treat him well.”  
“I will, Sir.”  
“And don’t call me Sir or Mr. Kent. Jonathan will do fine.”   
“And I’m Martha. Do you want to stay for dinner, Lex?” She smiled a little hesitantly. “I’m afraid it won’t be anything special, I didn’t know we’d have a guest. Just chicken with mashed potatoes and fried corn.”  
Lex smiled at her and Clark could see the warmth behind it. It was not the open smile he reserved for Clark when they were alone, but it also wasn’t the mere polite smile he gave other people that never reached his eyes. Was it possible to love him even more? Yes, Clark decided, it obviously was.   
“Clark has been gushing about your cooking ever since I’ve known him, Mrs. … Martha. I’d love to stay, thank you.”  
She smiled happily and got up to get dinner started.   
“Do you need help with the potatoes, mum?”  
“Sure, if you don’t mind, honey.”  
Clark noticed that Jonathan and Lex went to the living room and a little worried he used his strong hearing to make sure they wouldn’t fight again.  
Clark heard how both men took a seat, then Jonathan spoke up. “I hope you don’t mind me asking. Are you sure this guy with the photos won’t make any trouble?”  
“Absolutely.” He heard the smile in Lex’s voice. It was a good thing the knife he was peeling the potatoes with couldn’t hurt him. “You know I wasn’t kidding when I said the first thing he’s going to is buying new trousers.”  
At this Jonathan burst out laughing and Lex joined him.   
Clark stopped listening and concentrated on dinner, a big smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
